


Kissing in Art Galleries

by Bisexualtrashlord



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, M/M, poor use of memes, something sweet, talks about art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualtrashlord/pseuds/Bisexualtrashlord
Summary: Hugo and Lionel enjoy a day at the museum, where they talk about their interests, a little bit of Hugo's past, and enjoy each other's presence.





	Kissing in Art Galleries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, team. I don't know about you, but I really loved Dream Daddy; it was such a delightful little game. Hugo might be my favorite of all of them, and when I remembered that one of his 'likes' is "kissing in art galleries," I thought that was just too fuckin' adorable that I had to write something. So here it is! Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!

“Now, this piece symbolizes our fleeting existence, and the limited time we have on earth. The artist perfectly captured the ups and downs, the highs and lows that this life gives us. This piece is one of the few that truly shows every portion of life,” Hugo said, voice soft but full of conviction.

Lionel turned his head to the left, then to the right, trying to find the meaning Hugo is in the painting on the canvas. This is proving difficult, because the only thing on the canvas is a white dot on a black background.

“Really?” Lionel asked.

Hugo snorted, “I have no idea, it’s a dot.”

Lionel chuckled, “What about BS-ing over art pieces is so fun?”

“Maybe because it’s so easy. That, and you can say anything and I promise someone will believe it.”

“Amanda tells me all her classmates at college do the same thing,” commended Lionel.

“Then they might have a promising career in art. Though, if you ask me, Amanda will go farther. She knows authenticity. She got that from you,” Hugo said, a soft smile on his face.

Lionel felt his cheeks heat up, “I’ll take full credit then.”

“As you should, want to move on?” Hugo asked, gently taking Lionel’s hand.

“Yes please, this dot is making me existential.”

Hugo chuckled, “Well we can’t have that, can we?”

Hushed conversation filled the museum, echoing off the walls around them as they walked from room to room. Lionel couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in a museum. Not to say he didn’t like art, far from it. He loved Monet and Van Gogh and…that Other Famous Guy He Obviously Knows The Name Of. Hugo, on the other hand, knew almost every artist they came across, knowing each movement and material the artists used. Lionel loved the way Hugo’s eyes would light up when they approached a new portrait or landscape or sculpture, eagerly moving to read the descriptions on the wall. Lionel stopped trying to hide his smile when Hugo would hum thoughtfully at each piece they came across.

“I have my own personal tour guide, I love it,” mused Lionel.

Hugo turned to him and smiled, “this is what happens when you spend a whole day reading a 400-page book on western art.”

“A day?! You got through that in a day?!” Lionel asked, eyes wide.

“That was actually slow for me. Usually I can get through a book that big in 4 hours.”

Lionel said nothing, just stood frozen with his mouth hanging open.

Hugo let out a small laugh, “I’m kidding. Not even I can do that.”

Lionel sighed, “I thought I was dating an A.I. for a second there.”

“Then I would say that you are very progressive for dating a robot.”

“I wouldn’t be the first,” Lionel said flatly, causing Hugo to huff out another laugh.

“But seriously, you sure do know a lot about art. Did you learn this stuff recently?” Lionel asked as they moved into another, slightly emptier room.

“I uh, I actually minored in art history in undergrad,” Hugo replied, gently guiding Lionel in front of an oblong sculpture.

“No way.”

Hugo nodded, “very much way. I minored in it when I was at Brown; Literature and History double major. I loved it, I even took some drawing electives in my free time.”

“Free time? For you? Sounds like a myth,” Lionel said with a smirk.

Hugo rolled his eyes, “You joke, but it was a lot of fun. I got pretty good at portraits if I do say so myself.”

“Does that mean you’ll draw me like one of your French girls?”

“Only if you promise to never make that reference again,” Hugo said dryly, but no malice was in his voice.

“Noted.” Lionel remembered how Amanda explained to him that that was one of the memes that aged poorly, and to never ever say it around her ever again. Gotta love zeitgeist.

“So, Mr. Art Expert, what does this sculpture represent?” Lionel asked, gesturing to the beige concrete figure in front of them.

“This is actually the artist’s wife, and he did this for her as a wedding present.”

“I’m not sure what it says about the artist that it probably looks nothing like her,” commented Lionel.

“Well she loved it enough that he wanted him to put it in a museum so that must account for something, right?”

“True. Maybe one of your long-lost drawings will be in here someday.”

Hugo chuckled, “I’ll have to gift it to you first.”

Lionel smiled, “I’d like that.”

Hugo turned and returned a smile that was just as bright.

They moved on through the museum. Hugo and Lionel lost track of time, shocked to see parts of the museum get emptier and emptier the deeper they went into it. Their last stop would be the renaissance section. The only sounds in his room were their footsteps against hardwood floor, and the faint buzz of the lamps overhead.  He and Hugo decided to take a seat on one of the benches, right in front of a huge canvas. The painting was a portrait of a man with a full brunet beard. He wore a blue tunic that was spun with gold. Next to him, was a fluffy white dog, pawing at his clothes.

“He’s a looker,” Hugo joked.

“I don’t know, his pants could be puffier,” Lionel joked back, earning a light laugh from the other man.

They sat in silence for a moment, regarding the painting in front of them as well as the almost eerie quiet throughout the room. Lionel half wanted to check his watch to see if it was time for them to close, but he didn’t want to disturb the feeling around them. There was something very special in watching Hugo in his element like this. Not the buttoned up, starched teacher that Lionel first met, but rather the curious, wide eyed Hugo. The Hugo that acted like a kid in a candy store when he would get a new book or learn a new fact from the TV. Or the one that would gaze at art as if it were a holy relic, something to cherish and revere. This was Hugo at his most vulnerable, intimate.

Beautiful.

“I’m glad we did this,” murmured Hugo, still gazing at the painting.

“So am I…” replied Lionel softly. “I gotta…I gotta admit, I was a little nervous to do this.”

Hugo’s brow furrowed and he turned to face Lionel. “Why?”

“I haven’t been in a museum in lord knows how long, let alone read art books. And I…I know it’s stupid but I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to talk to you about all this, at least in the way you can. I was worried that you wouldn’t…wouldn’t want to do things with me anymore if you saw how…uncultured I am compared to you.” Lionel hated how weak and childish he sounded, but Hugo didn’t know how he gnawed on his lip for an entire week before the date, or how he googled everything he could about every movement he could remember.

“Oh, Lionel. I’m so sorry,” Hugo murmured. He gently grasped his hand from the bench, placing it between both of Hugo’s.

_Why is he apologizing?_ Thought Lionel.

“I didn’t want this to cause you so much stress, and I’m sorry if I was pushing Art Appreciation 101 into overdrive. I know I can be a little overwhelming with my hobbies sometimes…” Hugo said, eyes downcast.

“That’s alright…”

“It’s not alright if were worrying about it, I never want to make you feel bad about yourself.”

Lionel was blown away by how deeply Hugo cared about him, how intently he listened to what he had to say. He hadn’t had a connection with someone like this for a long time. Not since…

Not since Alex.

“And, Lionel, I would never think you’re uncultured. You don’t have to like something to the same degree as me. Everyone has different tastes and hobbies and that’s what’s amazing. It doesn’t matter what we’re doing or where we are; I’m happiest when we’re together,” Hugo said softly.

“I’m happiest then too,” Lionel murmured, any worries that might have lingered now floating away as he gazed in Hugo’s deep brown eyes. Lionel wasn’t sure which one of them started it, but they were moving closer.

“I love you,” whispered Hugo.

“I love you, too,” breathed Lionel, closing the gap and kissing him, slow and gentle. Hugo reached out and put an anchoring hand on Lionel’s cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.

They parted with a sigh, foreheads nuzzling together.

“We’re supposed to be looking at the art,” Lionel murmured.

“I am.”

They kissed again, alone in this quiet, beautiful space they carved out for themselves.


End file.
